


Chocolate Fixes Everything

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Can you do one where the reader is eating a candy bar and thinks about Gabriel, and he comes to see them and just some fluff? Sorry if it's not specific enough.Warnings: Fluff





	Chocolate Fixes Everything

The boys left you alone in the bunker, knowing that it was that time of the mouth again. Sam treated you nice with stocking up on candy and medicine for you before they left for a case. So, you sprawled out on the couch with some movie playing on the T.V. and a chocolate candy bar in hand as you tried not to think of the pain.   
You noticed that the chocolate candy bar was almost gone. You looked around, grabbing a bag of chocolate, looking for more to consume, but found it to be empty. “Gabriel’s lucky.” You muttered, wrapping a blanket around yourself. “Never runs out of stuff.” You took a gulp of water as you shoved some more pills in your mouth.   
A few moments later a voice startled you out of your slum. “Well, don’t you look terrible.” Gabriel sat on the opposite end of the couch with his arms draped over the top of it. “Heard you were thinking about me.” He teased causing you to blush slightly.  
“Not like that.” You mumbled. “I just ran out of chocolate.”  
Gabriel picked up an empty bag then glanced over to you. “I know you have a sweet tooth, but isn’t this a little much, even for you?”   
“You wouldn’t understand.” You whined, wrapping the blanket tighter around you.   
“Try me.”  
“I….uh...this is embarrassing.” You paused, searching Gabriel’s blank face, but he was waiting for an answer. “It’s that time of the month again. I don’t know if you as an archangel would understand, but…..it’s kind of painful for women….”  
His face was still blank. “What’s painful?” Your face redden more at the thought of trying to explain to one of Heaven’s mightiest warrior that women get periods.   
“Well, thanks to your father, women….get periods every month.” You bluntly replied.   
“Think I’ve heard of that before.” He tapped his chin in thought. You noticed a twinkle in his golden eyes. “So, you devore chocolate in hopes it makes you feel better?”  
“Well...no….actually...kinda….” You rambled on then you caught Gabriel smirking at you. “You butthole.” You slapped his arm.   
“Oh cupcake, of course I know what periods are. I wasn’t born yesterday.” He chuckled. You let out a loud huff, turning your attention back to the cheesy movie playing out on the T.V. screen. “Oh, don’t be mad now.” He scooted over close to you. “Here.” He snapped his fingers and more chocolate bars appeared covering the floor. “Enough to feed a village.”   
“You’re still making fun of me.” Your voice was muffled as you had the blanket covering your face.  
“Don’t be mad.” He tackled you on the couch, wrapping his arms around your covered body. “Please.” He whined, nudging your head with his own. “I’ll be good.”  
“You don’t know how. You’re a trickster.” You kept your face hidden, pouting underneath the blanket.   
“I’m also an archangel, cupcake.” His hand pulled down the blanket so he could see your face again. “Promise. Whatever you need I’ll get you.” Gabriel kept his arms around you with his head resting on your shoulder.  
“How about a better movie than this cheesy flick?”   
“Alright sweetie.” He sang, snapping to have an action movie play.  
“Don’t call me that. I put up with cupcake, but sweetie sounds weird….even coming from you.” You gave him a small smile, tilting your head so it leaned against his.   
“Anything else, cupcake?”   
“Got any powers to get rid of pain?”   
“Just my great personality.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his response. “Oh come on. That’s the best part of me.” Gabriel seemed slightly offended.   
“I didn’t say it wasn’t.” You giggled.   
“So now what?”  
“Now you shut up so I can watch the movie.”   
Together you cuddled watching the movie with his arms wrapped around you and your heads resting against one another. As the credits rolled on the screen, Gabriel found you to be lightly snoring. He smiled at your tired state, slowly picking you up and placing you gently on your bed. Your blanket was still wrapped around your body, but he pulled up your covers, giving you a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
